The Journey
by Sexc Pom
Summary: Harry and Hermione are together at last, their 2 children are beautiful and thier family is perfect. The journey will make it even better, something to remeber until someone not wanted shows up........ A/N: Please R AND R! (read and review!) ThAnKyOu!


DiScLaImEr: In this chapter i won- Bethany, Emma-Kate, Corrine and Anne. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cho belong to Ms JK Rowling! ThAnKyOu!   
  
A/N: pLeAsE rEaD aNd ReViEw!  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~tHe FaMiLy!~~~~~****~~~~~  
  
Harry picked up Bethany from the top of the stairs. Since she had started crawling she just wanted to roam around the house.  
  
"Hello Sweet Pea!" he kissed her on the forehead "You have to stop going near the stairs!"  
  
Bethany put her little hand around Harry's nose and tweaked it "Dadda!" she smiled brightly. Her bright green eyes (after Harry ofcourse) twinkled whenever Harry picked her up. She had her mother's light brown hair.  
  
Harry walked downstairs and put Bethany on the couch and gave her her teddy.  
  
The front door creaked open "Mumma!" Bethany squealed loudly. She was very clever for her young age!  
  
"Hey baby!" Hermione picked up her little 8month old baby. "How are you today?" Bethany chuckled and pulled Hermione's hair.  
  
"Ouchy!" Bethany laughed and letting go of Hermione's hair.  
  
It was 5pm and Hermione had just got home from work. On the way she had stopped at the supermarket.  
  
"Harry darling, can you please get Bethany some milk?" Hermione asked "I'm putting her down for a little nap before dinner!"  
  
"Sure," Harry walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Have a nap now?!" Hermione said to her daughter.  
  
"Nap!" Bethany got excited.  
  
Hermione carried her up to the nursery and lay her in her cot. Harry came in with her milk and Bethany was soon asleep.  
  
"Hello!" Harry embraced Hermione into his strong arms and muscular chest. "Is the shopping in the car?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go get it in,"  
  
"No you won't. Go sit down and I'll get it!"  
  
"Ok," Hermione said quite cheerfully. She went to the lounge room and turned on the telly. Home and Away had just started. (5:30)  
  
Hermione could hear Harry in the kitchen. Their house was 2 stories and fairly large. It had five bedrooms and three bathrooms, two lounge area and a dinning room. It also had a kitchen, laundry and office.  
  
Harry came into the lounge room "Cuppa?" he asked handing her a hot cup of tea.  
  
"Thanks hunny!" She turned back to the telly "Where is Emma-Kate?"  
  
"In bed, sleeping," Harry replied watching an add on TV "She played at Ron and Cho's all day with Corrine and Anne so she is dead tired!"  
  
Harry and Hermione's elder daughter Emma-Kate was 3 years old and best friends with Ron and Cho's twins Corrine and Anne.  
Emma-Kate had Hermione's hair and Harry's eyes but looked allot more like Hermione whereas Bethany's face was more like Harry's.  
  
"Mummy!" Emma-Kate ran in and jumped on the couch.  
  
"Hello!" Hermione kissed Emma-Kate.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Emma-Kate said.  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon!" Harry said.  
  
Emma-Kate started playing on the floor with her play broomstick that came only 30com or so off the ground.  
  
"What time are we meeting Ron and Cho tomorrow?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"3pm in the Leaky Cauldron," Harry replied "So that gives us a chance to have a little bit of a look around Diagon Alley with the girls before hand!"  
  
"Ok," Hermione got up to serve dinner.  
  
"Emma-Kate," Harry sighed as he sat on the floor with her "Don't sit on your broom like a girl!'"  
  
"Daddy, I 'am' a girl!" Emma-Kate said in an 'as a matter of fact' tone that made her sound like her mother used to do when she was younger. She had been riding her broom in a side saddle.  
  
"Yes dear but you go better if you sit on it like this!" he placed his daughter on the broom properly.  
  
He looked up to the mantle piece where the quidditch world cup trophy sat. He could remember clearly when England had won the final. It was one of the best feelings Harry had ever experienced (Besides ofcourse having children and marrying Hermione!). He caught the snitch when England was 100 points up making the final score 270 - 20.  
They bet Belgium and Harry had caught the snitch before Victor Krum!  
England went on the biggest high when they won.  
Harry now being 23 had played for England for 3 years. He also was training to become an aura.  
Hermione had written a spell book and was training to be a transfiguration teacher for Hogwarts. She has planed to Apparate there and back every day.  
  
"Dinner time!" Hermione called from the dinning room.  
  
"C'mon you!" Harry picked up Emma-Kate "Down!" he said so the broom.  
  
They sat down for dinner. After dinner they settled Emma-Kate watching 'Great Wizard Bunny' the movie.  
Bethany sat with Harry and Hemrione but soon feel asleep on Hermione's lap.  
  
"Better get to bed!" Hermione yawned "Early start in the morning."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry getting up "I'll take Bethany to her bed!" Harry picked up Bethany from Hermione's lap. He wandered slowly up the stairs to Bethany's room and tucked her in. He walked into Emma-Kate's room to find her asleep on the floor. Harry turned of the movie and put her into her bed "Night sweetie!"  
  
He went to his and Hermione's room where Hermione was packing a few last minute things into their big suitcases.  
  
"Have you got the tickets ready?" Hermione asked as Harry got into bed.  
  
"Yeah they are in the front of your handbag!" Harry pulled the covers over his cold body.  
  
"Ok," Hermione zipped up the suitcase and got into bed.   
  
Harry cuddled Hermione "I love you!" She whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you more!" he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
A/N: What did you think? I thought it was a bit strange having Ron and Cho together but their was no one left so I just said that Cho and him were together! Weird but ay but Hermione and Harry suit each other! Please wait for me to post my next chapters, every once in a while pop back to see if I have posted them! pLeAsE rEvIeW! tHaNkYoU! 


End file.
